


Sunflower

by catnipxhawthorne



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sierra Burgess is a loser - Freeform, Song fic, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipxhawthorne/pseuds/catnipxhawthorne
Summary: Steve always preferred sunflowers to roses.





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the Song Sunflower from the movie Sierra Burgess is a loser. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_But I'm a sunflower, a little funny._  
_If I were a rose maybe you'd want me._  
_If I could I'd change overnight._  
_I'd turn into something you'd like._  
_But I'm a sunflower, a little funny._  
_If were a rose maybe you'd pick me._  
_But I know you don't have a clue_  
_This sunflower’s waiting for you,waiting for you._

Steve followed the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard to the communal kitchen. With your headphones on you were dancing around and singing while you mixed together the ingredients for a chocolate cake.  
The blonde supersoldier smiled at the sight. He'd never seen you this carefree. Usually you we more reserved and quiet around him. Your oblivious smile and beautiful singing made Steve’s heart beat a little faster. He was certain that you would stop the second you realised he was there and be very embarrassed that he had seen you like this. Because he didn't want to embarrass you he quietly stepped out of the kitchen and left you to your cake.

You were always very shy and self-conscious of your body. By social standards you were plus-sized and while you had a beautiful, curvaceous figure you had never seen yourself as anything other than fat.  
Because of that you had always tried to take up as little space as possible, becoming more and more reserved and quiet. Unfortunately your quiet manner and low self-esteem led you to believe no one could ever want you and you kept your feelings about a certain blonde supersoldier to yourself out of fear of rejection.  
“Sunflower” and the movie “Sierra Burgess is a Loser” spoke to you on a deeper level. As it had quickly become one of your favourites, you started watching it when you had placed the cake into the oven.  
Meanwhile Steve had researched the song and read the summary of the movie. It sparked an idea and he quickly went to the garage and drove off the compound towards the nearest flower shop.

Tears were rolling down your face when she wrote the song,and a they always did. You had already taken the cake out of the oven and left it to cool while you finished watching the movie.  
Once the credits rolled you were feeling happy and sad at the same time. You were glad that Sierra had her happy ending but you couldn't help but feel like you would never find a happy ending like this.  
A soft knock on the kitchen door startled you out of your concentration. You were icing the cake in red, white, and blue for Steve’s birthday the following day.  
You looked up into the supersoldier’s baby blue eyes as he entered the room,your heart beating faster.  
“Hey Steve, what's up?”  
“Hey Y/N. I have something for you.”  
“Okay…”  
He held out a bouquet of sunflowers and quietly said: “I've always preferred sunflowers to roses. They make me so much happier than roses ever could.”  
You blushed and took the sunflowers from him.  
“Thank you. But how did you know?”  
“I heard you sing earlier and when I researched the movie I thought that this might be the best way to tell you how much I like you and to ask you out and… I'm rambling, I'm sorry. “  
“That's okay. There's just one problem.”  
“What?” Steve’s face fell.  
“You haven't actually asked me out yet.”  
A relieved smile crossed Steve’s face and he softly asked whether you'd go on a date with him. Of course your answer was yes and you softly kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush.  
Once he had recovered from the surprise, Steve wrapped his arms around your shoulders in a tight hug.  
It's safe to say that the next time you watched Sierra Burgess you only felt happy when the credits started to roll. (the song still made you cry, though)


End file.
